


Master's boy

by Z_lastname



Category: Original Work
Genre: Childbirth, Degradation, Humiliation, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Orgy, Other, birth denial, erotic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z_lastname/pseuds/Z_lastname
Summary: This work was transferred from my deviantart.Tom is a servant in a noble household. Asides from regular chores and duties, his role is to service the young masters of the household. Unsurprisingly, he falls pregnant by the four young men.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 135





	Master's boy

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains graphic, erotic childbirth, degradation, and humiliation.

Tom had lived in the servants quarters his whole life. His parents were servants to the Astor family, and when he was old enough he was sent off as a servant to another family - the Elliots. They were a large family - the Lord and Lady, and four sons. Tom would quickly learn his place in this household, the polarised lives he lived with them. It wasn't long after he arrived that he was first summoned to one of the son's rooms. He was beckoned into the plush, silk bed, his body explored by the noble young man, opening his eyes to pleasure he had never experienced before. Yet, when morning would come and he would return to the servant's quarters, it would be as though nothing happened. The young masters would all but ignore him, despite the previous night's engagement. By day, they would barely acknowledge him or know his name. By night, they would cry out for him and ravish him. With four virile, healthy, noble young men taking him nearly nightly, it wasn't long before the young man conceived. It was almost immediately obvious - a gravid middle showed easily on a malnourished, youthful servant's body. The sex with his masters became even more ravishing, his pregnant form even more desirable to them, especially when they all knew the baby could be theirs. Yet, despite their claim to the child growing in Tom, their treatment of him didn't change. Still, radio silence during the day.

His heavy middle stuck out from his body, bellybutton protruding, chest swollen with milk. He knew he was due any day, any time, as he helped carry plates to the dinner table for the family. He didn't feel well, but he hadn't felt well for days - it was to be expected at this point in his pregnancy. Regardless, he set the table, placing the lavish dinner out for the Elliots, and stepping back against the wall. He was the only servant on duty for the dining room today, all he had to do was stand their and watch as the family ate in case they needed anything. His belly was rolling and contracting, he knew it was labor, he knew the baby was coming, biting down on his lip and gritting his teeth, holding back whimpers. He quietly interrupted the meal.  
"My Lord, I'm not feeling well, I believe childbirth may be imminent. May I be excused?"  
"No," responded the Lord's gruff voice, mouth full of food. "It can wait. If you couldn't keep your legs shut then, you best keep them shut now." He did his best to restrain himself but he whimpered out softly in pain, making the Lord snap "Quiet!" at him. With a pop, he felt his water break, the liquid flowing down his legs and staining his pants as he stood to attention against the wall. He noticed the young masters were all looking at him, he knew they all had erections under the table. But the meal was not over yet.

"Bring more ale!" the Lord commanded, and Tom obliged as best he could. He waddled, legs shaking beneath him, back towards the kitchen to fetch more, barely able to carry it back to the dining hall. He placed the tankards onto the table, in front of each man. As he leaned forward to place the ale in front of the young Masters, he felt each of them touch him - one brushed his belly, another groped his ass, and two of them groped his cock. It did not help, and now not only were his rags stained by his broken water, shirt barely covering his quivering belly, but he also had a clear erection.   
"Stand over there," the Lord ordered, pointing at a spot in full view of the table. Each of the young masters could see him, and he could see their erections below the table. "This is what happens to servants who are dirty little whores. They don't get rest. They don't get breaks. Our lives do not stop for your pitiful mistakes. You hear?" he bellowed.  
"Y-yes, my Lord," Tom whimpered. "I will try harder n-not to inconvenience you like this in future."  
"There is no try," he roared. "You WONT." It was clear to Tom now that the young masters were masturbating under the dinner table, enjoying the sight of their servant fucktoy struggling, labouring with their child. "I'm done here," the Lord said dismissively, marching off to attend to other business.

Quickly and discreetly, the young masters whisked Tom away to the farthest room of the house - away from the Lord was what mattered. As soon as the door was locked behind them, Tom's trousers were pulled off, his ass entered by the oldest son's cock. His hole was wet and slick from his water breaking, and the young man quickly thrust in and out of him to completion as his body clenched and squeezed around his cock. Each young master took their turn with him, shooting a load inside him, only adding to the slick. It became too much for Tom - he needed to push. As he groaned and bore down the young masters took turns putting their cocks in his mouth, keeping him as quiet as they could, spilling their seed down his gullet too. Tom could only do what felt natural - stroking his own cock to a finish, pushing with all his strength as the half-noble, half-peasant baby slid from his body.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Master's Bitch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934211) by [AlternateSmutAccount](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlternateSmutAccount/pseuds/AlternateSmutAccount)




End file.
